Second chance's
by spoilers-mrs.robison
Summary: Who comes to the Jeffersonian that changes Brennan's life forever?
1. Chapter 1

Booth and Brennan were on the forensic platform going over the evidence of their latest case trying to identify who the murder was out of all of their suspects. It was just like any other day for the pair, that is until just before lunch time.

Brennan was just wrapping up the evidence getting ready to go out to lunch with Booth when suddenly alarms started blaring. The lights on the posts of the platform started rotating in that eerie way the police lights do. The doors to the lab shut and locked at the exact same time that the alarms started. Everyone was trying to find out what was going on.

"Bones what the hell?" Booth asked.

"I have no idea." Brennan answered mad at herself for not knowing.

The alarms kept blaring. All of a sudden a girl looking to be no older than sixteen was standing on the platform with them. Neither Booth nor Brennan knew how she got there. "Umm can we help you?" Booth asked.

"I hope so." the girl answered

"What you need might be helpful." Brennan supplied.

"Oh right ya that would probally be a good idea wouldn't it? Okay so my sixteenth birthday was just a couple of weeks ago and my parents made this big deal out of it. We went out to this huge fancy resturant and ate expensive food and were having alot of fun. That is until dessert came. As I finished eating my parents tell me that they have something important to tell ma so I stopped eating and listened. Guess what they tell me? Don't bother I'll tell you. They tell me I'm adopted! Freakin' adopted! Who the hell does that?" The girl finished off with a huge hand gesture.

"Oh my thats awful." Brennan said.

"You would think. Somehow I always knew. I could just tell. I don't look like either of them and my older brother does." she said with a shrug

"Uh sweetheart, whats your name?" Booth asked

"Olivia." the girl said.

Brennan became nervous. Booth thought it was because she didn't want her evidence comprimised. He internally laughed. This poor girl was probally in turmoil and she was worried about evidence. How very Brennan of her.

"Well thats helpful but I think I might need a last name to." Booth tried

"Oh right. My adoptive last name is McLaughlin." Olivia said

"Oh my god." Brennan whispered barely audible.

"Bones you okay?" Booth asked.

Brennan couldn't answer all she could do was stand their and stare at the girl. This couldn't be happening.

"Bones?" Booth tried again to no avail.

"Is she okay?" Olivia asked

"She should be." Booth said with a shrug, "Do you mind if I aske why you're here?" Booth asked

"She's looking for her mom." Brennan answered.

Booth stared at Brennan not knowing what to say.

"How'd you know that?" Olivia asked.

"Because I'm her." Brennan stated simply.

**A/N: If you want more you have to review. Ya know with that little button thats right down there. Its just a click away**


	2. Chapter 2

Booth had to be going crazy. He just had to. His partner. Temperance-I-don't-want-kids-Brennan, had a daughter. Did she really just say that? Maybe the tumor was back and this was another one of those stupid hallucinations. I mean holy shit. A KID!

"Mom?" Olivia whispered.

That sound caused Brennan to burst into tears and attempt to shake her head yes. The girl understood and ran straight into her mothers arms, crying almost as hard. They stood there hugging tightly for what seemed like forever, although it wasn't nearly long enough.

"Oh my god." Booth whispered still in shock. Both of the girls looked up at him but didn't let go of one another.

"Booth I am so sorry I never told you." Brennan said

"Its okay Bones." Booth said awkwardly.

Olivia just watched the interaction storing it away for later use. To her Booth looked very...upset. He seemed to feel betrayed or rejected. She could understand why but it seemed her mother hadn't told anyone about her. She would ask later.

"No Booth its not." Brennan said letting go of Olivia and moving to stand in front of Booth, "I trust you, more than anyone. I should have told you and I am so so sorry that I never did. You have to believe me i wanted to tell you I just could never bring myself to." Brennan said as one tear escaped and slowly rolled down her cheek.

Booth brought his thumb up and brushed the tear away, "Bones, this was your decision. You have no need to be sorry I swear." Booth wrapped his arms around her and crushed her to his chest. She had never realized how good it felt to be in his arms before.

Olivia stood there watching her mother be reassured by the man she assumed was her boyfriend. Suddenly she couldn't keep it in anymore, "Awww, way too cute." She gushed

"What?" both partners asked confused.

"You two," Olivia said waggling her finger between the two, "are the cutest couple ever."

"We're just partners." they responded at the exact same time.

"Wow! Did you guys rehearse that?" Olivia asked

"No we just have to say it alot." Booth said

"To be specific 263 times. **(A/N: I'm not sure if thats the real number but it sure as hell feels like it is.)**" Brennan said

Both Booth and Olivia looked at her like she was crazy. "What?" she asked, "I'm good with numbers." she shrugged

"That explains alot." Olivia said

"Huh?" Brennan asked

"I'm a year ahead of everyone my age in school." Olivia answered beaming proudly

Brennan hugged her, "Well I would hope so. No child of mine will ever be an idiot." she said jokingly

Booth stomache chose this moment to act up. he groaned, "Bones, please tell me you have some food here?" Booth asked hopeful.

"Does chocolate count?" Brennan asked.

**I know stupidest ending ever. I couldn't think of anything else and I needed a time lapse so this was a filler chapter. I'm sorry. I'll try to write more next time I swear. Reviews would help me though ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Olivia was now asleep on the couch in Brennan's office. Booth and Brennan sat there just watching her for awhile. She looked so peaceful. Finally Booth spoke. "Bones you need to tell me what's going on."

"I know Booth just...not here. She doesn't need to hear this." Brennan said standing walking out of the office knowing Booth would follow. They walked up to the lounge and sat down. With the lab still locked down they where the only ones there. It had been pretty late when the alarms started blaring.

Booth took Brennan's hand offering his silent comfort and waited for her to begin. "I was seventeen when it happened so I was still in foster care." she said. "I had been staying with this famliy for a little over two months and I never had an issue. I thought all my troubles were gone. No more yelling or hitting. One night I was in my room just doing my homework as usual. I hadn't noticed how late it had gotten, I do that sometimes." she shot Booth a little smile, "I saw headlights outside and realized it wass my foster dad which was really weird. He didn't normally get home that late. I shrugged it off and started to get ready for bed. About ten minutes later I was just pulling the covers back when he walked in. He came really close to me and told me I was pretty. I could smell the alcohol on his breathe. I winced but just said thank you thinking he would leave. He started to pet my hair and that's when I tried to get away." Brennan started crying at this point, "He may have been drunk but he was still alot stronger than me. He picked me up and threw me on the bed. I started yelling so he knocked me out. The next morning I woke up with a really bad headache and I..I...knew he had raped me." She finished sobbing.

Booth pulled her to him so she was basically sitting in his lap and started rubbing soothing cricles on her back. "Shh Bones it okay. He's gone and he is never going to touch you again. It's okay baby. I'm here. It's okay."

Brennan clung to him crying. He was her rock. As stupid as it sounded she wouldn't have been able to tell that story if he weren't there. She knew she woudn't have told anyone except him.

"Booth...thats not everything." Brennan finally managed to say

"What do you mean?" Booth asked

"When I told my adviser I was pregnant she demanded to know who the father was. I panicked and hung up in her so she came to the house. There was one other child in the house. It was a boy named Rick and he was about my age. When my adviser asked who the father was my foster dad was glaring at me. Rick stepped up and said it was him. Rick got moved to a new house and I got sent to one of those convents where pregnant teenagers go to have the baby. While there I found a family to adopt her. I got to be with my daughter for one day before the family came to get her. They let me name her but that's the last I saw of her...until now."

"Oh Bones, I am so sorry." Booth said

"You don't need to be. It's not your fault and there is no way you could have stopped it." Brennan said looking him straight in the eye.

Just then a very sleepy Olivia came walking up the stairs. She looked at her mother who was sitting in her 'partners' lap and rolled her eyes. under her breathe she said, "Just partners my ass."

* * *

**Let me know waht ya think. Reviews are amazing :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Brennan sat in her office watching her daughters steady breathing. She couldn't believe how much they looked alike. They had the exact same hair. Cut, color, texture. There eyes matched even more than their hair. At times they could be the brightest blue you had ever seen and then a minute later so dark and dull they looked gray. Olivia had her mothers mouth to. In all respects they could be twins but all Brennan saw was that bastard on top of her, raping her. She wanted to scream and cry and run. She couldn't. she couldn't move her mouth or her legs, alomst as if she had lost control of them. She had no idea how long she watched her daughter sleep but she was in a trance until Booth lightly shook her shoulder.

"What? Oh hi Booth." Brennan said.

"She is not him." Booth told her his voice strong and confident.

"How did you...?" she trailed off knowing her understood her question

"Bones, you're crying." booth said shocked she didn't know herself.

"What?" Brennan raised her hand to her cheek and could feel the salty water run over her fingers, "Oh." she whispered

"Bones, listen to me." Booth said coming to stand in front of Brennan frocing her to look his in the eye, "Olivia is not and never will be that man. she is just like you. Curious, smart, driven, and absolutely stunningly beautiful." Booth said his eyes only showing the truth.

"thank you, Booth." Brennan whispered. the soft confession was all he needed to hear to pull her to him and hug her trying his very best to comfort her.

"God you two are so not partners." Olivia said from the couch.

"Booth why does everyone think that?" Brennan asked still in his arms.

"Because every time I wake up you are clinging to each other like the world is gonna end." Olivia said standing up and running her fingers through her hair trying to fix it.

"Good point." Booth said laughing

"When are the doors gonna open?" Olivia asked

"Not a clue. I should probally call Angela and let her know I can't go out tonight." Brennan said moving put of the embrace and suddenly feeling very cold.

Brennan pressed speed dial 3 (2 was Booth) and hit send. On the third ring a cheery voice filled her head, "Hey sweetie!" Angela said

"Hey Ange, listen I'm sorry but I can't go out tonight." Brennan said

"What? Why?" the artist asked disappionted

"The lab locked down and I'm stuck here." she answered

"Oh la la...is Booth there?" Angela asked right away

"Yes." Brennan said wincing slightly at Angela's excited scream

"Bren, have fun and remeber...do somethingI would do." with that Brennan heard the click indicating the line went dead.

"Well that went better than expected." Brennan said

"How so?" Booth asked

"She only told me to 'do something she would do'. Normally she tells me to jump you." Brennan answered

"Mom, that's what she meant." Olivia said from her place on the couch. When Brennan heard Olivia call her mom she immidiately broke into a huge grin.

"Oh well ya I could see that." Brennan said with a shrug

"What do you guys do in here for fun?" Olivia asked

"Work." Booth and Brennan replied at the same time.

"Okay correction, what can I do in here for fun?" Olivia clarified

"Wanna watch a movie on the Angelator?" Brennan asked

"The what?" Olivia was very confused

"I'll explain on the way mini." Booth said

"Mini?" mother and daughter questioned at the same time

"Well ya she's a mini Bones and I only call you Bones so...mini." booth told Brennan

"Oh." Brennan said, her and Olivia walked out of the office talking about the complex machine while Booth walked behind them watching the two interact.

_And she thinks she no good with kids._ Booth thought almost laughing out loud at the thought

**A/N: I would love reviews guys...let me know what you think! All advice welcome :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Olivia sat barely paying attention to whatever was happening on the screen. She was thinking about her families. When she was with her adoptive family there was always this feeling of disconnect, like they never really understood her or loved her like they had their biological family. Now here she was with her real mom and her mom's 'partner' and she felt like an actual family. They understood her and accepted her. Hell she had known them for a day and was already part of the family. She finally belonged somewhere. Her mother was in Booth's arms and she was in her mothers. It was comforting and never in her life had Olivia felt so loved.

"Sweetheart where do your parents think you are?" Brennan asked

"Jason and Emma are the ones who payed for me to come here. They said I could make my own decision about what I wanted to do with my life." Olivia told her

"Why do you call them Jason and Emma?" Booth questioned

"Because I'm with my mom and the man who should be my dad right now." Olivia said before fixing her eyes back on the screen. She was so lost on her own thoughts she had no idea what the characters names even were

Booth and Brennan looked back at each other originally meaning for it to be a glance but the second their eyes locked neither could force themselves to look away. They were both trying to convey a message with their eyes. _She's right. You should be mine. SHE should be ours._

* * *

"Hey mini, come with me." Booth said basically picking her up off of her sleeping mother.

"Booth what are you doing?" Olivia asked. She was still lost in her thoughts so she didn't know Brennan was asleep or that Booth had even gotten up. Booth dragged her into the hallway.

"You're right, I should be with your mother." booth told her straight out.

"What!" Olivia screamed but it was muffled by booth hand so it sounded more like, "yat"

"I need your help though." Booth said

"Why would you need my help?" Olivia asked confused. This was simple. Go kiss her

"Well I need you to get her to bone storage so I can propose." Booth told her

"OH MY GOD!" Olivia screamed before Booth could stop it. Brennan was in the room within seconds

"What's wrong? What happened?" she asked

Booth looked really flustered so Olivia quickly said, "I saw a huge bug over there and it kinda freaked me out. Sorry for waking you up."

"It's okay sweetheart, I'm just gonna go lay back down now." Brennan said motioning to the couch

"Okay Bones, me and mini can survive a few more hours without you." Booth joked

"Ha ha you are so funny." Brennan said sarcastically over her shoulder

"Nice save." Booth said once Brennan was out of ear shot.

"Explain. Now!" was all Olivia demanded.

"Okay you don't know about this case but one of our murder victims was your grandmother. We figured out who murdered her and we all moved on but I learned alot about your mom in that case. Once it was over I went out and bought this." Booth said shwoing her the ring he had bought Brennan. It was simple with a small diamond but it was absolutely perfect for her. "I need your help to make sure she gets it in the perfect way."

"Oh my god." Olivia whispered. "How?" she demanded to know

"I just need you to get her down to bone storage after I give you a signal." Booth told her.

"What's the signal?" Olivia asked

"Do you have a cell phone?" Booth asked

"Of course." Olivia said pulling it out to show Booth.

"Give me your number and I'll text you." Booth said

**A/N: Does this seem a little rushed to anyone else? I don't want to go so fast but I had no idea where else to take this story.**


	6. Chapter 6

**To everyone who has been reading,**

**I am so sorry about not updating lately but I just got my laptop back today. You see it was broken for the longest time so I was unable to write. I promise I'll update as soon as possible I promise.**

**Thank you for being compassionate and staying with me.**

**If anyone has any ideas or comments let me know**


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey mom?" Olivia asked. Brennan sat up stretching.

"Ya Liv?" she responded.

"It seems like we might be stuck here awhile. I was wondering if maybe you could show me around?" Olivia asked innocently.

"Come on sweetheart we can start at the platform." Brennan said slinging her arm around Olivias shoulders and guiding her out of the office and up the platform steps. From there they went to each of Brennan's co workers stations, the lounge, the staff kitchen, and a few other rooms around the building.

"Mom what's that?" Olivia asked pointing to the entrance of limbo. Booth had texted her five minutes before.

"That's bone storage." Brennan told her.

"Cool!" Liv said excitedly, "Can we check it out? Please?"

"Sure Liv come on." Brennan said leading her daughter towards what she didn't know would change her life forever. They walked in and all the lights were turned off, "That's odd." Brennan said. Just then a single light turned on making a single examination table visible. Brennan didn't know what she was supposed to do so she walked over to the table. Olivia followed her.

"Liv do you know what's going on?" Brennan asked

"I have no idea mom." she was only half lying. She knew what Booth was planning to do she just didn't know how.

As they got closer to the table something on it glittered. Brennan noticed but thought nothing of it while Olivia had to stop herself from jumping up and down she was so happy.

The pair finally made it to the examination table and that's when Brennan figured out what had glittered. Sitting on the middle of the table was a diamond ring. it wasn't very big or expensive but it was beautiful.

"Mom?" Olivia questioned with a smile.

Brennan picked up the ring and just stared at it, "It's beautiful." she whispered.

"So are you." Booth said walking up from behind them.

Brennan twirled around to face him, "Booth? What...I mean...this...why?" she asked getting more and more confused.

"It's for you Bones." Booth told her.

"Why?" she asked still not moving from her spot. Booth slowly walked up to her until only a few inches seperated them.

"Because I love you Bones." Booth told her sincerely.

Brennan's eyes grew wide. "But...but Booth I-I'm me, the squint, your partner. I'm not some blonde with legs a mile long. I am the cold unfeeling Dr. Brennan. You can't love me."

"Bones listen to me. You are not cold. You are not unfeeling. You feel things deeper and more passionately than anyone I have ever known and that scares you so you act like nothing bothers you. You have one of the biggest and warmest hearts I have ever seen. Everything you do is for others. People don't see that because you don't let them in but you let me in Bones. You let me in and I love you more and more each day for it. Please believe me when I tell you that you are everything to me." Booth said taking her hand. Brennan had tears streaming down her face by the end of the speech.

"Booth, I have never experienced love. I don't know what it feels like." Brennan started. Booth's eyes lost a little bit of there hope and his smile faded a tiny bit, "But I feel more for you than I have anyone else in the world. You are my best friend and my partner. You laugh with me and hold me when I cry. Based on all the evidence I have been presented with...I love you too." Booth smile came back full force as he pulled Brennan closer and kissed her. "Booth?" Brennan questioned

"Ya baby?" instead if hitting him like Booth ahd expected Brennan just smiled at him.

"What's the ring for?" she really wanted to know.

"Oh that. It's for when I ask you to marry me." Booth said

**A/N: I'm leaving it here. Aren't I just awful? Maybe if you review you'll get her answer. Love ya!**


	8. Chapter 8

_"It's for when I ask you to marry me." _over and over the words played in her head. On a track that never stopped.

"M-ma-marry you?" Brennan somehow managed to ask even if she sounded like a record with a scratch on it.

"Ya Bones, marry me. I love you more than I thought possible and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know you don't believe in marriage and you don't need a ring to prove that you are commited to me, but the rest of the world needs to see that ring to understand the commitment. I'm not asking you to go against your beliefs I just want to prove to you how much I love you." Booth said before getting down on one knee with the ring, "So, Temperance Brennan will you marry me?"

Brennan stood frozen. She knew what her answer was...hell she wanted to scream it from the rooftops but her voice wasn't working. She could only stare at the man bent in front of her and the ring in his hand. She somehow managed to move her hand so it was covering her mouth as a sob escaped her throat, "Booth I..." she said not sounding like herself at all. She glanced at her daughter, the one she had gotten taken from her mere minutes after she was born, then she looked back at her partner. The same man who had pulled her litterally from her grave, who had let her cry on his shoulder when she had an identity crisis in the barn of the man that killed her mother, who she bickered endlessly with and always had fun doing it. He was the onbe constant in her life, "Yes." she whispered so quietly she thought no one had heard her. That is until Booth's eyes lit up like fireworks and he stood to slide the ring on her finger.

Olivia was clapping and jumping up and down as Booth grasped Brennan's face and covered her mouth with his. the kiss was unlike any other before and left both participants breathless. Booth smiled at her before pulling olivia into there sides for a hug.

"Bren!" Angela yelled as she walked into the Jeffersonian the next day, "What are you still doing here?" she asked.

"I have work to do." Brennan told her with a shrug. What Angela didn't know was Booth and Olivia were waiting in Brennan's office until everyone got here so she could introduce Liv.

"You spent the whole night here." Angela admonished.

"Ya with Booth." Brennan told her, "He wouldn't let me work. We hung out and went to bed."

"You two are so boring." Angela muttered as she walked away towards her office. Brennan just smirked.

A half hour later and her whole team had finally arrived. She sent a text to everyone telling them to meet her in her office in five minutes. As predicted in five minutes, and not a second later, everyone was in the room. All eyes were on the teenager chillin' with Booth on the couch.

"I thought everyone would want to know why the lab locked down yesterday." Brennan said. everyone nodded mutely so she continued. "This is Olivia. she came up on the platform yesterday and set the sensors off, locking the lab."

"Why is she here?" Hodgins asked curiously. he thought it was some type of conspiracy to lock Booth and Brennan together.

"I was looking for my mom." Olivia told the group.

"Why would you come to the Jeffersonian though?" Cam asked extremly confused.

"She works here." Olivia said intentionally avoiding telling them who her mother was.

"Okay I'll bite. Who is her mom?" Angela asked exasperatedly.

"My fiance." Booth told them with a huge smile plastered on his face.

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!" The collectove group screamed making Booth, Brennan, and Olivia jump.

"That's generally what fiance means." Brennan answered. All eyes shifted to her. As her friends stared at her she lifted her left hand to show them the rock now firmly in place. Cam's eyes grew wide, Hodgins' mouth fell open, and Angela fainted


	9. Chapter 9

"Ange? Ange are you okay?" Brennan asked bending down next to her best friend.

"She could be out for awhile Dr. B. That was a bit of a shock." Hodgins told the fretting anthropologist as he helped her fiance move Angela onto the couch.

"A BIT! Hodgins I know you do alot of crazy experiments but are you sure none of them have caused brain damage? This is huge!" Cam yelled.

Just as Hodgins was about to reply with a witty remark Angela started to stir. She slowly blinked her eyes open and looked up at her best friend with a bewildered expression on her face. "I just had the weirdest dream!" Angela exclaimed. "You and Booth got engaged while the lab was locked down. And then we all came in the morning to see if you were okay and apparently your daughter was here!"

Just then Olivia walked into the room holding a bottle of water, "Mom, I found the water but I can't find asprin."

"Thanks baby." Brennan said taking the outstreched bottle from her daughter.

"Holy shit!" Angela yelled.

XxXxXxXx (6 months later)

"She looks so beautiful." Booth commented as he watched Brennan dancing with her father.

"They say all brides look beautiful." Olivia said from his side. She watched her mother twirl around. She was wearing a white strapless dress with a light blue bow around her middle that matched both her and Olivia's eyes. Olivia's bridesmade dress was the same color as the sash around her mother's waiste.

"Well she is the most beautiful bride I have ever or will ever see." Booth said wuth finallity as the song ended and he walked towards his new wife and father-in-law. As Booth entered Max kissed his daughters cheek and walked away. "Are you having a good time baby?"

"This may sound cliched but this is one of the best days of my life." Brennan said as she wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close.

XxXxXxXx

At the end of the everyone excpet the squints, Olivia, and the newlyweds had gone home. The little makeshift family had gathered around a table that they dragged to the center of the room and were trading stories and laughs.

Angela decided that that moment would be perfect to make her announcment. She stood and banged her spoon against her glass to get everyone to quiet down, "Okay I have something I would like to share with everyone." Angela glanced at everyone in the circle before Hodgins grabbed her hand, "I'm pregnant!"

To say the group was shocked was an understatement. In fact the last time they had been this quiet was the day Brennan announced her duaghter/engagement. Of course Brennan was the first one to get up and hug her friend, "Oh Ange I am so happy for you."

Cogratulations and well wishes were exchanged through the whole group. Once the activity had calmed down enough Hodgins spoke, "Booth, Dr. B, we were wondering if you would want to be the god parents." Hodgins said.

"It would mean so much to us." Angela said grabbing her husbands hand.

Brennan had tears in her eyes and looked like if she tried to talk they would start flowing. Booth locked eyes with his new wife and in a moment traded all the information that he needed to know, "We would be honored to." Angelas face lit up with a smile, "On one condition." he added

Angela and Hodgins both looked a little confused but Olivia looked so excited she was practically bouncing in her seat. "What might that be?" Cam finally asked when it was evident no one else was going to.

Brennan stared directly at Angela, "If you agree to be godparents for us." Once again Cam's eyes grew wide, Hodgins' mouth fell open, and angela fainted

**A/N: So what did ya think? should I write a sequel?**


End file.
